Space Bound
by First Of The Year
Summary: ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Sakuyachan16! Song-fic. Creek.


*Siente miradas acusadoras sobre ella* PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! Dx

PERO TENGO UNA EXCUSA! :D SEMANA-JODIDA-EN-LA-ESCUELA u.u *Espera que con eso no la reten*

Espero que te guste :D Estoy completamente segura que no te esperabas este TIPO de fic u.u Pero bueno! Fue lo unico que me salió T-T

Este fic es para vos; Sakuyachan16! Feliz Cumpleaños! :DD (Atrasado) D:

**Canción: Eminem - Space Bound.**

* * *

**Flash back **

_-Tweek... huyamos.- _

_-GAH! ¿Que?- preguntó atragantándose con su café._

_-Huyamos de este pueblo de mierda, tú y yo. Nosotros y nadie más.- _

_El rubio se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior. ¿Huir con Craig? Una parte de su cabeza gritaba que SI y la otra parte murmuraba que NO. Si se iba con él, dejaría atrás todo lo que una vez fue. Sus amigos, su familia... _

_Pero si Craig estaba dispuesto a dejar toda su antigua vida para empezar una nueva, él tendría que hacerlo también... no? _

_-Ngh, de a-acuerdo.- murmuró. Vio que el pelinegro abría los ojos de sobremanera, dando a entender que no creía lo que escuchaba. Tweek suspiró. -Esc-capemonos juntos.- trató de sonreír, no muy seguro de su elección. _

_Craig sonrió ampliamente. Se levantó de su cama y entrelazó los dedos con los de su novio y lo llevó a su casa. Sabía que el rubio no era capas de hacerlo solo, y él siempre estaría par apoyarlo._

**Fin del Flash Back **

_Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever so  
Don't ask me why I have love for these mo'fuckin' hoes  
Blood suckin' succubuses, what the fuck is up with this  
I've tried in this department but I ain't have no luck with._

Siempre fue un tipo sin emociones. No le gustaban. No, no solo no le gustaba, odiaba tener emociones. Debilitándolo y distrayéndolo de lo importante. Y estaba completamente seguro que por esa razón empezó el peor error de su vida. Él lo amaba, de eso nunca dudó, y para demostrarlo quiso empezar una nueva vida con él, dejando todo atrás. No supo explicar la felicidad que sintió cuando el rubio le había dicho que sí.

Los primeros meses fueron hermosos, o por lo menos así los sentía Craig. Alquilaron un pequeño departamento, no era muy grande y solo tenía lo besico para sobrevivir, y así le gustaba al pelinegro.

A medida que los días pasaban Tweek empezó a volverse mas paranoico y agresivo, excusándose que el encierro podía con él.

Tuvieron que mudarse.

_It sucks, but it's exactly what I thought it would be like tryna start over  
I got a hole in my heart, some kind of emotional roller coaster  
Something I won't go on so you toy with my emotions so it's over  
It's like an explosion, evertime I hold ya I wasn't joking  
when I told ya  
You take my breath away, you're a supernova._

Se encontraba fumando, recostado sobre la pared de su habitación. Dejó salir el humo, mientras sonreía débilmente. Miro al rubio, que se encontraba al lado suyo, esperando que le devolviera el gesto.

Tweek no le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando que el seño del pelinegro se frunciera.

-No seas grosero Tweek.- gruñó, desviando la mirada.

Podía entender el estado de ánimo del rubio, pero Tweek tenía que entender que entender que todo era parte de empezar de nuevo. Si Craig podía entenderlo, él también tenía que hacerlo.

Le dolía mucho que su pareja se comportaras así con él, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Él no bromeaba cuando le dijo todas esas cosas el día que decidió confesarle sus sentimientos.

Le robaba el aliento y hacia que todo le dejara de importar. Ahora solo tenía un agujero en el corazón.

_I'll do whatever it takes, when I'm with you I get the shakes  
My body aches, when I ain't with you I have zero strength  
There's no limit on how far I would go, no boundaries, no  
lengths_

Haría lo que fuera necesario, lo necesitaba cerca. Cada vez que estaba lejos de él sentía que las fuerzas que lo acompañaron toda su vida se caían en un solo segundo. Puede ser que sus métodos no hayan sido de lo más ortodoxos, pero había conseguido lo que siempre deseó; que Tweek permaneciera su lado.

"**El fin justifica los medios"**

Era lo único que se repetía antes de dormir y cada vez que se despertaba.

Craig miro a su alrededor, todo era un desastre. El departamento estaba en completa miseria, haciéndole recordar a su primer departamento junto a Tweek. Ni él ni el rubio limpiaban, ya no importaba nada. Varias semanas después de que se mudaran nuevamente el lugar empezó a deteriorarse y a perder color que desde el primer momento que lo habían visto los había atrapado.

Ellos no se hablaban. Tucker iba a trabajar, solo Dios sabe de que, y Tweek trabajaba de mesero en una cafetería a dos cuadras de su departamento. Era lo único que le recordaba su antigua vida.

Cada vez los horarios nocturnos del rubio se alargaban más y más de lo supuesto, cosa que empezó a molestar a Craig.

Tucker fulminó nuevamente el ceño y apagó su cigarrillo en el suelo.

_So after a year and six months, it's no long me that you want  
But I love you so much it hurts, never mistreated you once  
I pour my heart out to you, let down my guard, swear to God  
I blow my brains in your lap, lay here and die in your arms  
Drop to my knees and I'm bleedin, I'm tryna stop you from  
leavin'_

**Flash Back **

_-¿Por qué vienes cada vez más tarde?- preguntó Craig al ver llegar a Tweek a la una de la mañana, cuando se supone que su turno terminaba a las nueve. Ya habían pasado exactamente un año y seis meses y las cosas seguían igual, siempre sin respuestas. _

_-Ngh, no te importa.- respondió el rubio con el ceño fruncido, retirándose a su habitación. No estaba de humor, nunca lo estaba. _

_-¡TWEEK! ¡VEN AQUÍ!- gritó Craig, pero el rubio solo cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que el portazo sonara por todo el lugar. _

_Una ira anormal recorrió las venas del pelinegro. Se levantó del sofá y siguió al rubio. Ellos iban a hablar, quisiera el rubio o no. _

_Abrió la puerta de una sola patada y encontró a Tweek en una de las esquinas, tratando de alejarse más y más de él. Parecía asustado pero al mismo tiempo tenía el ceño fruncido. _

_-Tweek...- gruñó. _

_-ALEJATE!- gritó tirándole con toda intención de lastimarlo lo primero que vio a su alcance; el cenicero de la mesita de luz de Craig, El pelinegro alcanzó a evitarlo, pero esa acción por parte de Tweek lo cegó completamente. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

_You won't even listen so fuck it, I'm tryna stop you from  
breathin'  
I put both hands on your throat, I sit on top of you squeazin'  
Til I snap your neck like a popsicle stick, ain't no possible  
reason_

Todo había terminado en cuestión de segundos; los gritos, los forcejeos, el ruido.

Craig volteó lentamente para ver el cuerpo de Tweek en el suelo. La imagen que el rubio daba provocaba escalofríos. Tenía su verde mirada, ahora apagada, perdida, enfocada en el piso, sin ningún punto fijo. Su piel estaba mucho más pálida y unas horribles marcas de dedos moradas adornaban su cuello.

No podía evitar que Tweek se fuera, ahora estarían juntos para siempre. Aunque eso no era suficiente para Tucker.

Con movimientos lentos se acercó a su mesita de luz y del tercer cajón sacó una pistola. Caminó hacía el espejo de la habitación, dándose una ultima mirada. De sus ojos negros caían interminables lágrimas producidas de lo que había hecho. Cerró sus ojos y acercó lentamente el arma a su sien.

Suspiró y apretó el gatillo.

_I can think of to let you walk up out this house and let you  
live  
Tears stream down both of my cheeks now I let you go and just  
give  
And before I put that gun to my temple I told you  
this…_

**You are a supernova and I'm a space bound.**

* * *

*Se tapa la cara con las manos* AHAHA, MATE A CRAIG Y A TWEEK EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKUYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dios, no me odies! T-T Amo la cancion, pero vos seguramente la odias despues de leer esto! Dx

Igual, espero que en algun momento te haya gustado (Y a los demas lectores)

Bye!


End file.
